


#УзнайСвоегоГероя - april2020 writing challenge by @MaximFalk.

by modest_evil



Series: Деираэн До’агар [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24094300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modest_evil/pseuds/modest_evil
Summary: https://twitter.com/MaximFalk/status/1245230230840754178?s=20Привет! Марафон #УзнайСвоегоГероя стартует здесь и сейчас!Правила:- Выберите героя- Возьмите блокнот или откройте файл- Засеките 5 минут- На протяжении 5 минут пишите на заданную тему от лица своего героя всё, что приходит в голову.Удачи и вдохновения! Пишите, хвастайтесь!
Series: Деираэн До’агар [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737397
Kudos: 2





	1. День первый.

**Author's Note:**

> Деираэн До’агар (Deyraen Do’aghar) - первый мужчина жрец Ллос, бежавший из Андердарка после того как его семья принесла его в жертву богине. Жертва была принята ...специфически.  
> Интервью происходит через 7 лет его жизни на поверхности, где он поступил на службу в приграничный гарнизон как разведчик. На момент повествования представляется как Торден Доннаван, взяв имя погибшего товарища, который много для него значил.  
> Вернувшись с очередного задания, он обнаруживает дозорную крепость, где служил разрушенной. С этого начинается его "свободное плаванье" как приключенца в составе игровой группы по правилам Dungeons and Dragons 5edition.

1\. Если бы я описывал себя, то сказал бы,..  
что я не запоминающийся. Серый, как мои волосы, прозрачный как мои глаза. Это так легко и приятно - когда тебя не замечают. Можно делать что-либо исключительно для себя. Если присутствует ещё кто-то всё уже не так, уже не то, тогда есть ты - такой каким себя чувствуешь и ещё один ты - такой каким тебя видит наблюдатель. Нет, мы все под богами, но боги, они... тактичны. Возможно потому, что не физические. А когда присутствует ещё кто-то кроме тебя самого и богов - ты уже не до конца наедине с собой. Это утомительно.

2\. Самое невероятное, что я сделал в своей жизни - это...  
позволил себе желать невозможного, не удержался и поверил. Нет, не в себя, сначала - поверил в невозможное. Потом оно совершилось. Потом я поверил в себя. Я стал достоин этого невозможного, я был ним награждён... Всё таки эта отвратительная философия моей родины - та ещё прилипчивая дрянь. Не избавишься, это как меня добела мыть - дело бесполезное, но я стараюсь. Выживал раньше и в худших условиях, привык, не попался, сохранил голову на плечах и кой-чего в голове. Знал бы раньше - учил бы языки. Знал бы раньше - читал бы ещё больше книг. Знал бы раньше... Да ничерта я не знал! Даже надеяться не мог, не смел... Но я здесь, я жив, продолжаю ткать свою паутину... Опять метафоры моего прошлого. Ненавижу.

3\. Моя жизнь полностью изменилась в тот момент когда...  
я умер. И не умер. Всадил нож в сердце сам себе... Или это был не я? Я лежал на алтаре, меня должны были принести в жертву, я не закрыл глаза, когда она занесла нож. Крессида - моя старшая сестра. Или это я занёс нож? Ничего не понимаю. Ничего не помню. Я был жив и никого рядом не было. И никто не видел меня. Того меня, который живой. На алтаре лежало тело. Кровь с ножа стекла в чашу и загорелась сама собой пролупрозрачным сиреневым пламенем. Тело тоже горело - это значит что жертва принята. И тело было моё. А я стоял и смотрел...  
Я был не в себе. Это было ужасно, я никогда бы не согласился пережить такое снова. Я не уверен, что смог бы пережить.

4\. Всё обретёт смысл в тот день когда...  
я пойму зачем Ей всё это было нужно. Она спасла меня, оставила жить своей божественной волей, вывела из подземелий, наделила силой и властью, посвятила в свои тайны. Возможно тогда я смогу сказать во всеуслышание какому богу служу. И никто из тех, что хоть чуточку знакомы с историей философий нашего мира не посмеет в моих словах усомниться.  
Я - феномен, единичный случай, продукт какой-то аферы, который замахнулся сам быть аферистом. Потому что идея - гениальна, хоть и не познана, я восхищён, я благодарен, я горд тем уже, что поучаствовал. И как сладко представлять себя не пешкой в чьей-то игре, а игроком.

5\. Глядя на меня никто бы никогда не сказал, что на самом деле я...  
им чем-то интересен. Большинству на поверхности я неприятен. Сейчас мир стал куда толерантней, но общество ещё не научилось скрывать своего отношения. И долгоживущие эльфы - чёртовы расисты, загнавшие нас под землю за цвет кожи, культурные отличия, религиозные убеждения, и остальные...  
Это презрение в смеси с отвращением на лицах жителей приграничья. Нет, я понимаю, мой народ не безгрешен, и здесь им не за что нас любить. Меня даже не оскорбляет такое отношение. Просто я привык читать по лицам, это нужно было мне для выживания. И вот - вечно замечаю угрюмые физии, косые взгляды. А до носителей этих взглядов мне нет дела. Для более доверительных бесед есть маскировка.


	2. День второй.

6\. Каждый раз, когда я близок к цели, мне кажется что...  
я должен справиться. Должен, но опять не справлюсь. Каждый раз я помню свой самый большой провал. Когда я не смог, не спас, когда из-за меня погиб единственный в мире близкий мне человек. У меня были силы, умения и неимоверное желание, но исход ситуации решал не я. Ужасное чувство беспомощности. В каждом новом начинании я боюсь пережить его снова. Меня никто не винил, ни словом ни делом не упрекнули, не вспоминали той истории, но от всей этой где-то даже трогательной заботы было только хуже. Может, если б мне было кому об этом рассказать... Впрочем, нет. Это моя боль, я должен жить с ней сам.

7\. Не могу простить себя за то, что я...  
отступил тогда. Сдался, смирился с тем, что мне не снять с неё проклятие. Прекратил спорить и искать ещё пути решения, послушал Элана как более опытного. Эх, Элан, Элан.. Может, не в опыте было дело? Взяли бы нахрапом. Вместе. Но ты объявил, что всё безнадёжно. Мне, лекарю, всей крепости. Ей тоже. Девушка узнала, что ей предстоит прожить долгую жизнь слепой. Эльфийскую долгую жизнь: сколько ей было лет тогда? И ещё 5-7 веков... Зачем только я обнадёживал её? Зачем начал общаться регулярно, старался поддержать? Учил обходиться без зрения и повторял, что вот снимут проклятие, а навыки ещё пригодятся... И ушёл. Разочарованный, разбитый, но это я. А каково ей? Её я оставил наедине со всей жалостью, готовой обрушиться на неё ото всех, кто знал. Просто ото всех.

8\. Это был самый ужасный день в моей жизни, когда...  
когда я вернулся в дозор Роланды и застал руины. Меня долго не было, факт. Я не сразу оправился от той злополучной вылазки, потом меня задержало проклятие. Отчаявшись что-то ещё сделать там я вернулся, как оказалось в пустоту. Когда разорили крепость? Кто это сделал? Были ли выжившие? Почему не было никаких вестей? Ни одного ответа... Дозор выглядел заброшенным давно, намного дольше, чем я отсутствовал. Понятно, что не обошлось без магии. Но хуже всего было потрясение и боль, которую я испытал, как будто разорили мой дом. Только не попортили, разрушили, когда ещё можно восстановить, а украли из него душу, и он стал более непригодным для жилья... Теперь мне некуда возвращаться.

9\. Мне трудно с тем, чтобы...  
перестать проваливаться в прошлое. Я многое потерял и пока больше ничего не нажил. Двух спутников разве что. Мы путешествуем вместе не так давно, мы вообще едва знакомы. Я не спешу перед ними раскрываться, они платят мне тем же. После недавних событий мне трудно к чему-то привязываться, да даже высказывать расположение.  
Я не любил свой родной город, я не был там своим никогда - не чувствовал ничего родственного ни к нему ни к народу. Мой город исторг меня. Моя родина была в дозоре Роланды. Небольшая крепость, ершистая, зубастая, и её гарнизон - вот и вся моя родина, она осталась в прошлом.

10\. Я совершенно не выношу...  
сегрегации по каким-то надуманным признакам. Ограничений свободы личности. Насилия над личностью, не физического, о чём мы, в жестоком мире живём все. Ты не можешь молиться по... половому признаку? Чушь, мне он не мешает, я проверял. Женщины не могут колдовать опять же из-за отсутствия? Не знаю, я пассы магические только руками складываю... Это всё ужасная средневековая глупость, не стоит, правда. Не стоит приплетать сюда традиции, историю, ещё чёрт те что. Оставьте. Какая разница к чему тебе лежит, если ты должен? Ненавижу. Не прощу никому, кому был "должен".


	3. День третий.

11\. Я никогда об этом не говорил, но на самом деле я...  
жутко завидовал сёстрам. У них было всё: сила, власть, уважение, известный прямой путь к вершинам общества. Просто потому, что они девушки. Подростком я нашёл потайной коридор в стене и там проводил свободное время, изучал, заглядывал в разные помещения. В том числе и в личные комнаты Крессиды. Я наблюдал что она делает и представлял себя ею, как будто это я сижу и читаю что-то очень сложное или наоборот занимательное, сосредоточенно хмуря брови и закусив костяшку пальца... Эти наблюдения настолько захватили меня, что я нашёл способ и без шуток рискуя жизнью пробирался в её покои читать книги. А потом даже красть.

12\. Сейчас я спрашиваю себя почему я...  
не убоялся. Я нарушал все мыслимые и немыслимые правила. Тихо и методично, стараясь взять от этих нарушений всё. Учитывая наказания, положенные за мои проступки, если б меня поймали, про меня можно было б сказать "не боится ни бога ни чёрта". Хотя я скорее не боялся ни Богини ни её служителей. Чего её было бояться? Я принадлежал ей с самого рождения и до казни на алтаре, где меня отдали в Её волю а там она распорядилась мной как ей захотелось. Мне негоже роптать. Но тогда в ранней юности насколько же я был бесстрашен. Как мне удавалось? Такой же ли я сейчас? Или моя скрытность с возрастом взяла верх над духом авантюризма?..

13\. Родители надеялись что я...  
оправдаю их ожидания. А вот какие ожидания на меня возлагались - этого мне не ведомо. Я не могу уже даже сказать, что я сын своего народа, не "достойный сын", а вообще хоть какой-то. Так же и с родителями: мать погрязла в политике и храмовых интригах, отец всегда был идеальным. Эталоном раболепия. Лощёный, начитанный, просвещённый в боевых и магических искусствах - достойный аксесуар для достойной леди. Мне кажется, я никогда с ними не считался и не ассоциировал себя как часть их семьи. Единственным минимально родственным существом в этой семье я мог бы считать сестру. Хоть мы и не общались, разве считать общением мою за ней слежку. Крессида старше меня на каких-то 12 лет, практически ровесница.

14\. Друзья говорили мне "Ты самый..."  
лучший пример того, как делать не следует. Хотя, какие они мне были друзья? Одногодки, товарищи по играм и учёбе, партнёры по спаррингам и магическим дуэлям. Они не понимали ничерта ни в жизни ни в моих стремлениях. Не скрою, я изначально был выше их в иерархии по своему рождению и статусу. Но вместо того, чтоб гордо нести своё достоинство к объявленному предназначению (к смерти, ага), я спешил жить, за что подвергался осуждению с их стороны. Любой из них отдал бы всё, чтоб занять моё место и каждый знал, что такой расклад невозможен. Поэтому они ненавидели меня, а я презирал их и чхать хотел на их мнение с высокой башни. Дружеские чувства никогда не считались у нас добродетелью. Какое общество такие и друзья...

15\. У меня есть одна неприятная черта - я...  
Весь я. Уроженец Великого дома, благородный лорд, сын губернатора, по верхним меркам, не меньше, со всем присущим таковым людям снобизмом и высокомерием. Я хорош в бою: со шпагой, со щитом, с моими заклинаниями, и со мной охотней пойдут в разведку, на бой или на допрос, чем в паб или тем более на танцы. В дозоре устраивались танцы, но мне они были малоинтересны, и даже Дагни, охочая до веселья и способная расшевелить любого не отважилась позвать меня в круг. Знала,конечно, что я охотней составил бы ей молчаливую компанию в кузне, чем в круге. Впрочем, для танцев я бы мог попробовать сыграть, если б был подходящий инструмент.


	4. День четвёртый.

16\. Я притворяюсь, что я не помню о времени, когда я...  
судорожно считал дни до совершеннолетия. 7 месяцев жуткого обратного отсчёта и поисков способа спастись, разочарований, отчаяния, глухого понимания, что выхода нет. Нет выхода. Просто настанет день и я должен буду войти в зал ритуалов, лечь на алтарь и благодарно благоговенно умереть. С гордостью за то, что эта честь досталась мне. Я почти не ел и не спал, только лихорадочно перерывал библиотеку вдоль и поперёк прыгая с темы на тему: история - может кому-то уже удавалось избежать подобной участи?, список судебных протоколов и приговоров - может таковой за это поплатился?, заклинания - может найдётся что-нибудь стоящее?.. Когда этот день наконец настал, я наверное уже смирился. Алтаря было не избежать.

17\. Решение моих проблем, которого я избегаю - это...  
вернуться в Приграничье и опять пойти в гарнизон разведчиком или простым рубакой. Оставить свои поиски ответов и непонятно чего, бросить думать о великой миссии и считать себя исключительным. Перестать быть клириком. Но мир меняется, и именно жреческой своей частью я это чувствую. Дозоры вымирают и остаются пустыми, как это стало с Роландой. Никто не берётся их возрождать и теперь брошенных уже больше, чем населённых. Но отказаться от того, кем я являюсь выше моих сил. Меня пугает не неизвестность последствий таких действий, не то, что я изменю богине, а то что изменю себе. Потому что нельзя просто взять и выбросить часть себя. Ту часть, которая истинная твоя суть.

18\. Если бы я мог изменить одну вещь в моём прошлом, я бы...  
не знал что именно мне менять. Кто знает, чем бы тогда всё обернулось. Похоже, я фаталист. Может, мне не стоило так задерживаться и вернуться в Роланду раньше? Или я бы сгинул со всем дозором? Об этом некого спросить, этого никак не узнать. Успел бы я оттолкнуть Тордена, чтоб он избежал того рокового ранения? Нет, не успел бы - это была случайность: ранение лёгкое, не сразу заметили даже...  
Если нет возможности изменить прошлое, стоит ли даже в мечтах её рассматривать? Я не уверен, я не привык сам себе бередить душу такими размышлениями. Пусть в вероятности играют боги. А мы будем ходить под ними.

19\. Я совершенно не удивлюсь, если однажды окажется, что я...  
таки был принесён в жертву, а это вот всё скитания моей неупокоенной души. Или я сорвал ритуал, убил жрицу, осквернил храм своей не-смертью, - да мало ли за какие провинности меня могли превратить в драука? И превратили, и я вишу себе в спячке, пока не призовут воевать и я вижу красивые цветные сны о моём счастливом спасении и интересной полной переживаний жизни на поверхности. У мужчин драук - не форма, точнее не временная форма, нас превращают в них на совсем и мы подчиняемся командующим и жажде крови, сражаясь за них на войне. Это высшие жрицы превращаются в драйдера по желанию. На трансформацию уходят силы, но они сохраняют разум и контроль. Интересно, я ведь посвящённый жрец, смогу ли я когда-нибудь так?

20\. Я стараюсь поддерживать иллюзию что я...  
обычный мужчина из дроу - воин, боевой маг. Я конечно могу заливать, что я жрец Ваэруна - бога лжецов, и всё такое, но отрицать проще, чем подменять понятия. А может, во мне всё ещё сидит этот страх, что меня раскроют, и страх этот внутренний, глубокий и почти первобытный, сотворённый устоями общества, в котором я вырос. Здесь, наверху, всё иначе, никто не разделяет возможности по половому признаку. Скажи я, что жрец - ну ладно, чего умеешь, лечить или какие другие таланты? Вот как Элан, носящий свои рясы с тихим достоинством, мудро выслушивающий всех и каждого, кивая и высказывая поддержку то ли соглашаясь, то ли не мешая никому заблуждаться.


	5. День пятый.

21\. Моим самым дерзким поступком было...  
уйти из Андердарка, стать тем кем я стал и жить. Быть клириком. Мне до сих пор трудно произносить это вслух, но однажды убедившись, я больше не могу не верить. И я верю, что всё может быть иначе. Абсолютно всё. Так же, как и всё, чем я раньше жил, оказалось просто фикцией созданной высшей "кастой" для манипулирования. Всё таки Андердарк - одна большая банка с пауками, которые дерутся за силу и власть, а я дерзнул наплевать на драку и уйти, будто я выше этого, и при этом свою силу и власть получить. Хотя, почему я распрастраняюсь о таких высоких материях? Самым дерзким поступком, с чего всё началось, я могу считать то, что я украл книгу, что каждый вечер читала сестра. И тоже прочёл. И не отбросил в ужасе, узнав что книга молитвенная, ооо, даже наоборот. И не пошёл совершать покаяние, что закончилось бы смертью. Слишком часто для смерти достаточно прочесть пару строк.

22\. Я умру от стыда, если кто-то узнает...  
о чём? А такое бывает, чтоб умереть со стыда? Я такого даже за паладинами не замечал. Ну, может, не тот нынче паладин пошёл... А если серьёзно, то я стараюсь не задумываться о том, что такое стыд, я, если хотите, из тех, у кого ни стыда ни совести. А как иначе? Я клирик домена обмана, трикстер, ловкач. Молюсь хаотично злой богине, зависим от её расположения, или скорее настроения, прихоти. Обычно боги - пример для подражания. Вот какой, с позволения стыд при таком примере? Воруй - убивай - хочешь жить - умей вертеться. Верчусь. Могу обвертеть вокруг пальца, нет, не стыдно. Сами виноваты, думать надо.  
И если со стыдом разобрались, то стыдливость отпадает в разведке, отсохнув за ненадобностью, у кого успевает. Ты до куста, а напарник (или напарница) прикрыть, чтоб тебя из этого же куста не сцапали. Такая суровая C'est La Vie.

23\. Отчаяние вынуждает меня...  
петь. Смотреть в огонь и тихонько петь песни, те жалостливые, что поют иногда по ночам эльфийки-воительницы, которые кого-то потеряли. Это грустные песни и красивые, и, похоже, только женские, но я не знаток.  
По моему статусу, полученному с рождения, образование мне полагалось всестороннее, в том числе и уроки музыки. Которые я ненавидел. Дали бы цытру, или лютню, но нет, для меня выбрали самый "благородный" из всех возможных инструментов: арфу. А к ней учителя, влюблённого в свою работу и этой своей влюблённостью буквально сосущего душу из каждого ученика. Хорошо, хоть никакого контроля за занятиями не было. Я и профилонил по-полной, договорившись с мастером не подставлять друг друга.

24\. Я струсил, когда надо было...  
рассказать моим новым спутникам кто я такой. И они о сих пор не знают, с кем путешествуют. Разведчик? Маг? - ну и ладно. Меньше ожидают - меньше разочаровываются. Надеюсь, они не слишком разочаруются, если узнают. Но не очень то и боюсь. Мне сложно судить о страхе, я привык всегда ходить под прицелом и всегда чего-то опасаться. Возможно, со стороны это выглядит не так, как я ощущаю, я не спрашивал. К примеру, может показаться, что я боюсь пауков, но это не так, они мне просто неприятны, напоминают о местах, где я вырос. Я предпочитаю страху здоровые опасения: их в отличие от страха, можно включить в расчёт ситуации, они помогают продумать тактику и стратегию.

25\. Если бы не я, мой отец...  
К чему такая постановка вопроса? Почему не если бы не мой отец, я...? Я плохо знал своего отца, я знал его со стороны - как все. Ту лощёную фигуру идеального члена общества, пример для каждого мужчины-дроу. Он был настолько идеален, что хоть посеребрить и в храме выставить. На публику. Каким он был без публики, я не знал. Потому что я тоже часть этой публики. Я должен был вдохновляться им, стремиться быть как он, искать одобрения, но не его, а тех женщин, кто стоял надо мной в иерархии. У мужчин в этом обществе вообще не было вертикальных связей друг с другом. Да и горизонтальные не поощрялись. Так что мне что отец, что дракон из детских сказок - одинаково. Интересно, знал ли он вообще хоть что-то о моей жизни кроме факта моего наличия?..


	6. День шестой.

26\. Моя мать научила меня главному...  
ты можешь достичь всего, чего захочешь, когда находишься на своём месте. Про поиск этого места мне, конечно, не рассказали. Зачем? У неё как пропагандистки данной позиции место изначально было потеплее и посуше. Хотя с другой стороны, от меня не ждали никаких амбиций: чего мне хотеть, трепыхаясь в своём болотце? На моём то уровне. Но я был наглее, ершистее и воспринял всё буквально. Великие цели и свершения, а для начала - удобная диспозиция: чтоб и обзор получше и поставки без перебоев и советники, если потребуются. Также, если потребуется, не погнушаюсь играть грязно - это тоже у меня от матушки. А уж выйти из каждой передряги живым и не слишком побитым - это уже моё, личное. И за это я буду держаться любой ценой.

27\. Справедливость восторжествует, когда...  
религия будет реформирована, когда последняя жрица Ллос калёным железом выжжет из себя старые заветы и устои, когда не останется притеснённых и обездоленных, когда... Хватит. Не о справедливости речь. Справедливость не может восторжествовать, у неё это не получится. Восторжествует разве что правосудие, а оно в каждом городе своё. И у организации - отдельное. И у бандитов. А часто проще прибегнуть к наследию некоего мсье Линча, чем искать правосудия. Вот сюда же и справедливость. Каков мир, таковы и его реалии. Тут ничего не попишешь. Да, я как все был восторженным юнцом, грозил небу сквозь слёзы, ведь это так несправедливо, ведь близкие люди не должны умирать. А они умирают. Ничего, вырос, перебесился.

28\. Я не успокоюсь, пока не получу...  
ответы, которые меня интересуют. Или по носу в поисках этих ответов. И это должно быть весьма чувствительно и аргументированно, иначе получив по носу я всё ещё не успокоюсь с поиском ответов. Бывали, конечно, исключения, как с тем проклятием. Но всё же упорства мне не занимать. Жаль, возможности теперь не те. Если я за чем и скучаю по Андердарку, так это за библиотекой. В верхнем мире сплошная пустыня, книги в дефиците, я бы даже сказал в диковинку. А там по любому вопросу - в библиотеку. Не факт, что найдёшь, но поискать не запретят. К книгам у меня слабость. Иронично, что как раз книга стала началом моего пути здесь. Началом моего конца там. Если б я мог выбирать судьбу, возможно в какой-то из вероятностей задумался бы стать библиотекарем.

29\. Меня радует...  
возможность находиться в тени, но быть пассивным участником действа, когда вокруг кипят страсти и клубятся информационные потоки. А я могу ловить эти потоки, просеивать их вычленяя нужное. Моя родная стихия - ночь, но днём можно носить капюшон глубоко надвинутым, об"ясняя это чувствительностью глаз. Говорят, я так и не привыкну к дневному свету, выходцам из подземелий не удавалось, так что глаза продолжают доставлять мне немало проблем, но с этим нечего делать кроме как смириться. Так что днём я весь такой загадочный, тешу себя мыслью, что вот ночью отыграюсь. Смешно. И глупо, по-моему. Но совсем чуть-чуть. Надо же уметь представлять недостатки достоинствами, радоваться мелочам.

30\. Мне горько думать что...  
от добра добра не ищут. Что мои амбициозные цели достижимы только соизмеримыми объёмами зла: реками крови на моих руках или чем-то подобным. Сложно представлять себе всё иначе, если всегда видел только один путь развития событий. Я служу злой богине, и её методы несколько специфичны. И я это в полной мере осознаю. Как и то, что добра во мне как-то не слишком. Откуда ему быть? В мешке есть только то, что туда положено. Торден пытался привить мне понятие о чести и преданности, и что-то от его учения во мне осталось, скреплённое его именем и светлой памятью. Но о чём-то я всё ещё не имею представления, хоть и надеюсь что всё не так плохо и я не совсем потерянный в плане душевных качеств. В конце концов, не может быть паук на монете с двух сторон.


	7. День седьмой.

31\. Я просто разочарован тем, как...  
мои подземные сородичи недооценивают интеллект верхних рас. Нет, конечно не эльфов, наземных эльфов они просто ненавидят. Сколько тысячелетий прошло, а память хранят чтоб жила: обкладывая льдом, сохраняя свежесть, ведь месть надо подавать холодной. Насчёт остальных не знаю, чем это вызвано. То ли дело в формах власти - "все, кто не как мы, не дотягивают по развитию", то ли это специфика нашего века: живём мы долго, очень долго, но взрослеем медленно. Чтоб действительно ощутить разницу в возрасте с братом или сестрой, нужно быть младше или старше лет на 30. Эльф в 80 лет - подросток, тело уже окрепло, а мозги ещё нет. Человек в 80 - глубокий старик... Вот эти соразмерности понять не так то просто. Особенно, если не хотеть.

32\. Я ни капли не верю в то что...  
возможно строить новое не сломав ничего старого. Чтоб что-то изменить, нужно чем-то пожертвовать, освободить пространство для изменений, если угодно. И первым делом приходится ломать традиции и устои, перешагивать через привычки, обрубать концы, привязки к старому. Потому что добровольно никто на это не пойдёт ни на поверхности ни под ней. Все слишком ценят стабильность, слишком дорого за неё заплатили, слишком поиздержались во времена перемен и теперь готовы платить за отсрочку, оттягивая новые изменения до последнего. Никого не волнует к лучшему ли эти перемены, когда зачем они нам вообще? Оставьте как есть. Потому не любят реформаторов, потому быть реформатором так тяжко: преодолевать себя можно привыкнуть, преодолевать закостенелость других приходится каждый раз заново.

33\. Чужая тайна, которую я храню...  
... жжёт мне череп изнутри... Да какая она чужая? Все тайны, известные мне и которые не должны быть разглашены так или иначе касаются меня. Мне не нужно чужих тайн - своих в достатке. Да и кто бы стал поверять мне что-то настолько важное? В здравом уме - никто. Я уроженец дома Миззрим, мы как никто другой знаем, сколько бед может наделать неосторожно хранимая тайна. Мы живём этим, питаемся тайнами... Ну вот, снова я рассуждаю так, будто всё ещё причисляю себя к этому дому. Я оставил их. Они похоронили меня. У меня с Великим домом нет явных долгов друг перед другом. А тайны, все что есть при мне и останутся, если я не найду как использовать их к своей выгоде. Впрочем, одна тайна всё таки есть. Тёмная, страшная, неизведанная и запутанная, но это - личное.

34\. В детстве я больше всего любил...  
сидеть на покаянной скамейке. Когда ты чем-то провинился, тебя наказывали, но перед этим объявляли, когда всё произойдёт и отправляли ждать наказания на скамейку, чтоб обдумал своё поведение. Это время было только моим, я должен был думать и я думал, размышлял о вещах, которые меня занимали, волновали, были для меня важными. Никто не отвлекал, никто не мешал и не влазил с комментариями отчего это я такой задумчивый. Знамо же - накосячил, жду порки, готовлюсь морально, взвешиваю, стоит ли в следующий раз так поступать, а то и пытаюсь прорицать как сильно мне всыплют. Конечно, никто не мог проникнуть в мои мысли, иначе всё это было бы не смешно, даже невыносимо. Но я ведь был хорошим мальчиком.

35\. Мой первый поцелуй был...  
игровым фантом. Заданием, которое честно нужно было выполнить. И я выполнил. Под хихиканье и негласный счёт поцеловал указанного парня. На следующий день он разбил мне нос. Потом мы оба попали в карцер - за то что подрались при учителе.  
Я не видел его до этого ни разу, да, он был со мной одного возраста, раз уж мы учились в одно время, но никогда не пересекались ни в залах для фехтования ни на магических занятиях. Либо он был сильно ниже меня по рождению, либо недостаточно способен к магии. Этого я не знал. Да и не стремился узнать. Как и его имени. Не думаю, что в других обстоятельствах мы бы общались, не более, чем того требовал бы этикет. Ему просто неповезло оказаться в поле зрения девушки, дававшей мне задание в той игре. Как и мне. Я бы просто не посмел оскорбить её отказом, кто бы ни был на его месте.


	8. День восьмой.

36\. Скажи мне, Госпожа...  
каков твой великий план? Ради чего я здесь? Я буду лучше служить тебе, если б знать, чего ты от меня ждёшь. Посвятив меня в свои тайны, в свои служители, ты дала мне кучу возможностей, не указав направления, куда их приложить. Или это был лишь случай? Прихоть, уловка, хм... наказание для тех, кто слишком самодоволен и решил что знает как следует служить тебе а как не следует?.. Но если так, то почему я смог уйти? Остался бы - они бы пришли в ужас. Меня бы скорее всего убили, но устрашились бы. Что ты замыслила, что тебе понадобился служитель-мужчина? Мне не у кого спросить, кроме тебя самой. Мне негде черпать ответы кроме как внутри себя. Инсайтами я живу и служу тебе так, как подсказывает мне нутро. Скажи, я разве не заслужил ответов?..

37\. Я бы никогда в жизни...  
не мог предположить, что всё так обернётся. Я должен был умереть десять лет назад, в день рождения, когда стал совершеннолетним. Возможно, десять лет - не особый срок, тем более в глазах эльфа, но мои десять лет - это ещё одна жизнь. Именно та, которую я считаю настоящей. Раньше была преджизнь, недожизнь. Теперь всё иначе. Я многое потерял за эти десять лет, но нужно иметь что-то чтоб было что терять. И если я потерял и сожалею - это ли не доказательство, что оно у меня было? Время - песок сквозь пальцы. Возможно, мне пришлось бы дожить до того, как Гвин, Крэйг и Пиппин - мои товарищи, мой развед-отряд, одряхлеют, а я похоронил бы их сам оставшись таким же как при первой встрече. Но я потерял их по-другому. Сейчас я не знаю, где они, что с ними, остались ли они живы и как спаслись, если вышли из той передряги. Я понимаю, что они мне дороги. Это значит, что кой-чему я всё таки научился - ценить людей.

38\. Мне тяжело сказать "да", если предлагают...  
согласиться с чьим-либо необдуманным решением. Будь это мой командир, или товарищ, да хоть начальник крепости. Я сам себя знаю как взбаламошного и авантюрного, но это же не повод отключать мозг. Куда бы и зачем бы я ни совался, у меня всегда был план В. И план С, если план В не сработает. И ещё несколько подготовленных путей отхода, если всё совсем пойдёт наперекосяк. И стратегия как я буду выкручиваться и отпираться, если меня поймают. Да, я очень везуч, но и крайне мнителен. Предпочту отменить или отложить всё и потратить больше времени и ресурсов на то, чтоб прикрыть тылы. Всё таки, я склонен считать, что успех в жизни - это о том, насколько хорош твой план В. Ну и чтоб оставаться живым, не без этого.

39\. Не могу отказать, когда меня просят...  
попробовать разобраться с чем-то магическим. Каждая магическая вещь хранит в себе какую-то тайну. Магия вообще неотделима от тайн. Меня растили как боевого мага. У меня не было ни малейшей возможности стать магом академическим. Помнится, я мечтал, что при доступе к альтернативным реальностям, в одной из них я бы точно был библиотекарем. А может и магом-учёным, два в одном. Мечты-мечты. Всё таки я слишком напорист и увлечён тем, чтоб быть в гуще событий, так что жизнь отшельника-учёного не по мне. Но помочь кому-нибудь разобраться с магической вещью, которая в равных вероятностях может оказаться как сущей безделицей так и бесценным артефактом, чем не отдохновение. Не всё же на поле боя мечом махать. А кроме всего прочего, мне приятно ощущать эманации магии, когда я знаю и тем более контролирую их источник.

40\. Я счастлив когда...  
всё сделано правильно. А если нет, то когда всё ещё можно исправить. Да, такой вот я ценитель хэппи-эндов. Фаталист-романтик. Смешно. Не то чтобы я стремился навести порядок во всём сущем или к чему подобному. Упасите все боги меня от этого. Но если что-то зависит лично от меня - это должно быть сделано по высшему разряду. Любой ценой. Ну почти. Да, я считаю, что достаточно умён, чтоб отступить и не биться головой об стену, когда дело дрянь, считаю, что умею проигрывать. Знаю, что при этом смогу совладать с собой и удержать лицо. Но незавершённость и возможность того что отдача была неполной меня грызут. Комплексы юности? Был достойным, но так и не стал идеальным? Как отец? Вот он то как раз идеальным был. В своём роде.


	9. День девятый.

41\. В день моей смерти...  
был большой праздник. Меня пожирали тысячи глаз, меня провожали на алтарь все мои сограждане, воодушевлённые, ликующие. Пышнее похорон невозможно было бы представить. И бытие в главной роли такого действа я испытал при жизни. Самое необычное в этом всём: они были искренни. Эта толпа, эта масса, стадо, паства в молитвенном экстазе, они все ликовали. Они были рады за меня. Не радуясь, что они по свою сторону ограждения, нет, почти завистливо рады что видят такое, почти - ведь каждый не смел бы и мечтать лечь на этот алтарь... Этим меня и завораживает религия. Истинные культы, к служителям которых снисходят боги. Способные вести, способные творить единство духа, распрастранять вдохновение... Завораживает и отталкивает. Ведь зачем всё это? С какой целью? Действо ради действа? Когда заряженная толпа превращается в стадо и идёт... праздновать?..

42\. Я до сих пор жалею, что я не...  
имел никакого способа связи с товарищами из дозора Роланды, пока был занят в Северной Софии. Загадка того проклятия поглотила меня полностью, я стал одержим, я чах над ним, пытаясь найти в чём его секрет. А в это время ребята в Роланде умирали за дозор, или делали всё возможное, чтобы спасти и спастись. Мне немного не по себе от осознания, что на какое-то время я смог забыть обо всём на свете, выпасть из жизни, сконцентрировавшись только на чём-то одном, и наверняка же не самом важном... Они ведь мои братья по оружию, а я поступил как не брат им вовсе. Моя госпожа легко отпускает такие грехи, но от её отпущения не легче. Ведь я сам себе не отпустил.

43\. Мой лучший друг однажды сказал мне...  
что я гораздо лучше на самом деле, чем сам о себе думаю, что во мне есть настоящие свет и добро. Как можно было быть таким наивным? Таким мудрым и наивным одновременно. Свет и добро. Во мне, тёмном эльфе, злом по определению. Понятия дроу и добра несовместимы в верхнем мире. И всё же, ты в это верил, Торден. Торден Доннаван - мой лучший друг, мой брат по оружию, мой наставник. Я был тем нескладным пареньком, в котором ты что-то увидел. И это что-то заставило тебя взять меня в свой отряд, позволило доверять мне настолько, чтоб пойти со мной в разведку. Парень из ниоткуда и сразу в разведку. Немыслимо. Но ты с самого начала верил мне, Торден, и верил в меня. Я любил тебя как сын, человеческий сын, любит отца. Это много значит для меня, настолько, что теперь я ношу твоё имя.

44\. Мой злейший враг ужаснётся, когда...  
узнает о моём существовании. Потому что оно одно - уже подрыв устоев и многовековых догм жреческого института дроу. Но пока они блаженно живут в неведении.  
Мой злейший враг ужаснётся, когда увидит меня из зеркала... Потому что битва с собой - самая сложная из битв, ведь никого ты не знаешь так хорошо, как себя, и ни перед кем в то же время не будешь так беспомощен, не зная что противопоставить...  
Мой злейший враг истлеет, так и не будучи выпущенным на свободу. Потому что свои тайны я собираюсь держать при себе, чтоб они не попали в мир, и не важно на что они миру, мне они не принесут ничего кроме проблем и беспокойства...  
Это всё так пафосно, воротит. Но нем не менее, мой злейший враг каждую минуту может меняться. Особенно, если они станут соревноваться между собой кто из них злее.

45\. Завтра я...  
лягу спать как только встанет солнце. Мы путешествуем по ночам, и моя вахта вторая. Вообще полноценный сон необходим только Роланду из нас троих. Я полностью справлюсь с отдыхом за четыре часа. А Сэм вообще не спит. Не знаю, как он этого достиг, кому продал душу, сердце, маменьку? А главное - зачем? Я наблюдал за ним, он вроде бы бездельничает, а вроде и сходит с ума: бормочет что-то, смеётся, приколдовывает... Я помню что-то такое, что люди сходят с ума, если не спят. А на одиннадцатые сутки - умирают. Я знаю Сэма всего неделю, и не спрашивал сколько он уже такой. Или это очередное странное проклятие на мою голову? Хотя, Сэм не искал помощи с этим... Подумаю над этим завтра.


	10. День десятый.

46\. До сих пор помню запах детства, это...  
запах серы, лавандового мыла и травяного чая. Но больше всего серы. Город, в котором я вырос, стоял на термальных источниках и вода в них была желтовато-сернистая, слегка пузырящаяся, со специфическим запахом. Кто-то отнесёт этот запах к испорченным продуктам, но для меня - это запах чистоты, который ассоциируется с банями и с тем временем, когда нас ещё не запирали в школах и тренировочных залах, не отделяли мальчиков от девочек, когда нам ещё не наливали вина. Период беззаботного детства, когда нянька могла и прикрикнуть и огреть полотенцем, даже мокрым - так больнее, но в меру, не особо стремясь даже в банях загонять детей в строгие рамки правил и приличий - пусть отдохнут и перебесятся. Сера, запах серы по прошествию стольких лет до сих пор ассоциируется у меня с водой. Но не с питьём, а с купаньем.

47\. На моих руках следы...  
ожогов от едких материалов и въевшейся разноцветной пыли. Я одно время задавался вопросом, почему большинство заклинаний используют порошковые компоненты, которые надо сыпать или растирать между пальцами: серебряная пыль чтоб освятить воду, рубиновая - зажечь Вечный огонь. Мои вопросы остались без ответов, но не на них я обжёгся. Пыль не оставляет ожогов. Это я сам. Учился работать с оуржейными ядами. И преуспел.  
Ещё на моей руке следы былой жизни, моего знатного происхождения: отпечаток ободка кольца вокруг пальца и выемка, где был знак-печать - ритуальный кинжал дома Миззрим с Паучихой на оголовье: челюсти - гарда, лапки - лезвия, глаза - гранаты. Я носил фамильный перстень больше ста лет не снимая. И перевесил на цепочку уже в дозоре, теперь он скрыт за воротом рубашки - меньше внимания, меньше вопросов. Но чувствую я его всегда, не столько кольцо, сколько знак: моего рода, моего Дома, моей Госпожи - знак Ллос.

48\. Иногда, если никто не видит, я люблю...  
просто люблю, когда меня никто не видит. Слишком большой роскошью было остаться действительно одному большую часть моей жизни. Остаться одному и не быть настороже. Не занимаясь чем-то недозволенным. А вокруг меня было слишком много всего тайного, недоступного и недозволенного, чтоб позволить себе тратить время на умиротворение наедине с собой. Сейчас такого времени побольше. Выбравшись на поверхность, я впервые испытал отсутствие гнетущего ощущения всевидящего ока надо мной. Это было... облегченьем?.. Я долго сживался с этим новым чувством свободы от чужой воли. Мне кажется, если вернуть меня-теперишнего в те условия, в то общество - мне больше не удастся там выжить. Но это не значит, что я не попытаюсь.

49\. Ничего не боюсь больше чем...  
того, что рано или поздно жизнь поставит меня перед выбором: предать себя или погибнуть. Не то, чтобы я боялся умереть, но я не считаю себя способным на самоубийство. Так же как и не считаю, что самопожертвование оправдывает цель. Или я просто не встречал ещё такой целеустремлённости. Но выбор умереть или остаться жить перестав быть собой - поистине ужасен. Потому что из этих двух вариантов нет лучшего или худшего, любой из них неприемлем, у этих двух зол нет объёмов исчисления. Это не просто два зла - это два конца. Безвозвратных и беспросветных. Мёртвый я бесполезен - себе самому, другим, даже моей Госпоже. Живой я, но без того, что делает меня мной - всё равно что мёртвый. А выбор плох в главном тем, что его надо сделать. Сознательно сделать проигрышный ход самому против себя.

50\. Мой автор любит меня за то что я...  
... получился. Такой, какой задумывался: я самобытен, весьма уравновешен, не сраднячок, но и не серебряный доллар, чтоб во всём блистать и всем нравиться. У меня есть свои сильные стороны и свои слабости, характерные узнаваемые черты и интересные отсылки. У меня есть характер. Со мной интересно и у меня богатый внутренний мир. При внешней холодности и сдержанности, история кипит внутри, не прорвавшись пока на свободу - ещё не время. Я полон тайн и только вхожу в новорождённый мир, и кто знает, какие сюрпризы этот мир принесёт мне. А я ему?

P.S. Автор мира и автор персонажа - разные люди и большинство из того, что на данный момент написано, относится скорее к backstory, что уже произошло в прошлом персонажа. Это своеобразный багаж переживаний и воспоминаний, который Донни тащит в мир за своей душой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В процессе написания всплыло много имён. Наверное, стоит перечислить здесь их с пояснениями.
> 
> Крессида, означенная как сестра, про неё довольно много сказано. Леди Крессида Нокуатэ из дома Миззрим. Посвящённая высшая жрица.
> 
> Элан Тордвист - жрец из дозора Северной Софии. Высший эльф неопределимого возраста. В основном редко покидает дозор, главный специалист по лечению.
> 
> Гвин Топор, Крэйг Томпсон и Пиппин Лютня - рубаки, разведчики, служили в дозоре Роланды вместе с персонажем в отряде Тордена Доннавана.
> 
> Торден Доннаван - глава разведотряда, после его смерти Донни взял его имя с разрешения остальных членов отряда.
> 
> Дагни Бранновен - дочь известного дварфийского рода оружейников, кузнец в дозоре Роланды.
> 
> Роланд - паладин, полуэльф. Персонаж другого игрока, Торден сейчас с ним путешествует по игровому миру.
> 
> Сэм Купер - человек, варлок. Персонаж другого игрока, Торден сейчас с ним путешествует по игровому миру.
> 
> Агнес Риверсонг - неназванная девушка-эльфийка, которая ослепла вследствие проклятия, что Элан и Торден так и не смогли с неё снять. До проклятия была разведчицей дозора Северной Софии.


End file.
